Such urinary catheters are commonly used for intermittent catheterization by persons suffering from urinary incontinence or by disabled individuals like paraplegics or quadriplegics, who are able to do so without any assistance of a healthcare professional. Urinary catheters for intermittent self-catheterization are usually disposable. Therefore, users often carry multiple urinary catheters with them when they are away from home for an extended period of time. Especially male catheters may be 40 cm long or even longer so that they require a considerable amount of space when transported. Therefore, attempts have been made to develop less space consuming catheters and catheter assemblies which allow the catheters and assemblies to be handled and stored more discreetly, for instance in the pocket of a user's clothing or handbag.
US 2003/0004496 A1 shows a urinary catheter comprising at least two catheter sections which are adapted to be arranged in a first mutual configuration in which the sections together constitute a catheter having a length longer than the length of each individual section and which also can be arranged in a second mutual configuration in which the length is less than the length of the catheter in the assembled configuration. The two catheter sections can be connected via a hinge and folded together in a “Swiss knife” embodiment. In this case, the outer diameter of the second section is larger than the outer diameter of the first section of the catheter. Furthermore, it is shown that the first and the second catheter sections are connected telescopically. Also in this embodiment, the outer diameter of the second catheter section is larger than the outer diameter of the first catheter section. It is also shown that the two catheter sections can be connected via a soft and flexible plastic hose which allows the catheter to be bent in this region. If the catheter is stored in the bent condition for a longer period of time, the catheter may stay in the bent condition and is difficult to insert into the urethra.